


Early To Bed, Early To Rise

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: Really there's no way you could have been comfortable sleeping like that.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Early To Bed, Early To Rise

You were starting to realize you really could fall asleep just about anywhere at any time and it was starting to concern some of the people around you. 

Karkat was constantly having to nudge you awake in your statistics class you took with him and Eridan didn't let you drive anymore, he was afraid you'd fall asleep behind the wheel and he really wasn't comfortable with you taking the bus either so really he drove you everywhere and you really didn't know how to felt about that. 

You recently had already made some big changes to your daily routine, you had to cut back your hours at work and you switched over to mostly online classes (at least those where the professor allowed you to) and even the little changes you've made to your usual day-to-day activities. Eridan didn't like you hunched over your computer coding all day so he forced you to get out for a walk once or twice a day and he made you do stretches and let's not even get started on the changes to your diet and that stupid supergreens drink or whatever it is he makes you drink every morning (disgusting ass shit, but you know he just wants you and the babies to be healthy so you humor him). Also, aside from your narcoleptic episodes throughout the day Eridan had gotten you on a basic sleep schedule, no more of your stay up until 5am playing video games or coding or binge watching the latest sci-fi show you've become obsessed with, you're in bed by 10pm with your boyfriend. 

Every day, however, was always a little different. Some days you had so much energy you really didn't know what to do and other days you never really did more than lay in bed or on the couch, occasionally getting up to feed yourself or use the bathroom. Today seemed to be one of the latter. 

You woke up fairly early for yourself these days, about 7:30 and Eridan was still asleep next to you. You rolled over to your side so you were facing him, taking in the sight of him, taking note of every little detail like how his chest rose and fell with every breath, the way his hair had be messed up by sleep and was hanging over his face (you really did find his purple streak stupid, but that had been his teenage rebellion that he never got rid of, his mother still tries to get him to get rid of it), the way he snored so softly and it was all just endearing to you. You smile a bit at him and sit up, rubbing your eyes and reaching out for your glasses on your nightstand, putting them on. 

As carefully as you could without waking the beds other occupant, you stand up (with some difficulty, what with your ever growing midsection) and make your way out of the room, stretching your arms high above your head as you yawn. You head to the kitchen, turning on the light and grab a glass from the cabinet and the orange juice from the fridge. You had never been a fan of orange juice, but again, little changes that keep Eridan off your back. You pour yourself a glass and take a drink of it, setting the glass back down on the counter as you put the juice away. 

You grab your juice and sit at the one of the barstools at the kitchen island and yawn again, maybe you had been to hopeful about getting an early start to the day today you think as you feel the haze of sleep still hanging over you. You take another sip before setting the cup off to the side and place your arms on the table and you rest your head on your arms. 

You hear movement suddenly and you jolt upright as you focus on the footsteps approaching the kitchen. Eridan was rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on his face as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Sol, why're you up so early?" He asks you. 

"It's not really _that_ early, ED, it's past 7." You smile at your boyfriends grogginess as he sits down next to you, grabbing your juice and taking a drink from it. 

"For you that's pretty early considerin' you normally sleep till noon these days." 

"What can I say," You take your juice back from him, "Creating life is exhausting." 

He snorts, "I bet and you're makin' two a' them." 

"Exactly." You reply as you watch him get up and go over to the fridge and look inside it. 

"You hungry, Sol?" 

"Not really." You say, but as if to say 'fuck you' your stomach growls loudly. 

Eridan laughs, "Breakfast it is." 

Bless your boyfriends heart, he had started taking some cooking lessons from Karkat and was able to make some basic dishes for you now, which you really did appreciate. So after a hearty breakfast of eggs and (turkey) bacon (and that stupid greens drink) and cleaning up the dishes you were both now seated in the living room watching some Golden Girls re-run on TV Land because Eridan absolutely adored the show and he felt like Blanche was his spirit animal. 

You found yourself drifting off again, you had started off just lightly leaning against Eridan's shoulder and by the time the next episode had started you sort of jerked awake and your head was laying in his lap while he gently rubbed your stomach. 

"Why don't you go back to bed," He says looking down at you, "You'll be more comfortable there." 

"No." You say as you shift yourself to be more comfortable in his lap, you place your hand on top of his, stopping him from rubbing circles but letting it sit at the highest point of your bump. You were almost five months along now and there was no hiding your pregnancy at this point, not with twins. It started to become more of a struggle to do certain things and it was really frustrating for you.

That's one reason you didn't want to get up, is because it was a struggle. So you just laid there with your eyes closed, drifting back to sleep as Eridan used his free hand to run his fingers through your hair. It was all so soothing to you and before you knew it you had fallen asleep again.

Next time you woke up you were back in bed and had no idea what time it was. You glance over at the clock on your nightstand squinting to see the numbers displayed, 12:43. Shit it was past noon, Eridan had class so he wouldn't be here. He must have carried you to bed at some point and kudos to him for lifting you because you really weren't all that light anymore.

You sit up and once more search out your glasses, putting them on and try to orient yourself a bit. You slide your legs over the side of the bed and sit there for a moment because you really had to work up the strength to stand up. It was a bit awkward, but you did stand up and you stretch as best you can and walk out of the room and you never really were a particularly co-dependent person, but lately you never liked being away from Eridan, the Alpha provided you with a sense of safety and comfort just by his presence alone. 

You go to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat, nothing big, just a snack and you head into the living room and sit in the armchair because at this time of day the light came in through the window and hit just right on the chair. You felt warm and content sitting in the sunlight, picking at a bag of veggie chips (really what was Eridan doing to you?) as you grabbed your phone from the charger where you had left it last night on the small side table just to the right of you. 

You perused your usual sites for new articles on the latest tech gear, took a couple Buzzfeed quizzes, read about celebrities you didn't know were left handed and finally landed on watching some YouTube video on the new DLC's being released for your current favorite video game. You had finished your chips and set the empty bag on the side table and settled further into the armchair as you rested the hand not holding your phone on the swell of your belly. You held your phone to the side a bit so you could look down at your midsection and watched it rise and fall with every breath you took. You ran your hand over the curve of it and took note of the firmness of your stretched skin. 

You smiled to yourself as you thought of the two lives held within your body and what they were going to be like. Would they look more like you or Eridan? Boys or girls or both, brunette with curly hair like their sire or coarse black hair like yours? You really didn't care what you had as long as they were healthy, but you couldn't help but wonder the small details. As you thought about it you went back to your phone, but now you were looking up stages of pregnancy progression and baby names and what to expect while you're expecting. You notice the words are starting to blur together at some point and how drowsy you're becoming. You yawn and stretch as best as you can in the chair and set your phone and glasses to the side. You're too lazy and tired to move so you're just going to rest here for a moment, you tell yourself. That, of course, always turns into a who knows how long nap and before you know it, again, you're being shaken awake. 

"Sol, that really, really cannot be comfortable," You hear Eridan say, "Like I'm in pain just lookin' at you layin' like that." 

You groggily take note of your position and realize that, yes, as your senses woke up you were very uncomfortable. You had one leg over the side of the arm of the chair, the other spread out onto the floor, one arm was thrown over your head while the other was painfully pressed to your side between your stomach and the back of the chair while your head was hanging over the side of the other arm of the chair, your back arched at a painful angle. 

You groan as you try to move and realize that the angle is weird and your stomach made it hard to maneuver so you just huffed and whined, "Eridaaaaaannn…" 

He laughs at you and helps you sit into a normal position in the chair, "What would you do without me?" 

"I'd be stuck in this chair for the rest of my natural life probably." You hiss a little as you try to stretch out your back. 

He looks worried, "Are you okay?" 

"Just sore s'all." You manage to stand up by yourself. 

"Why is it every time I go somewhere and come back, you're sleepin' in some weird spot?" 

"Because I'm secretly Rowan Atkinson in Rat Race." You joke as you pick up your glasses and put them on. 

"I don't get it..."

"Ugh, we really have to educate you in good films, this is just embarrassing." You say as you move to the bedroom to finally get dressed, it was just past 3 and you still had time to pretend to be a normal functioning human being. 

"Hey I have great taste in movies, just as Kar." He says back to you as he follows you, sitting on the bed as he watches you get changed. 

You had finally had to move into just wearing track pants right now because you still didn't want to have to make that emotional dive into buying larger pants for yourself and it was cold weather time so your sweaters were big enough to fit comfortably on you. Not exactly the best fashion statement you've ever made, but really you never were one to care _terribly_ about your appearance. 

"KK's taste is just as questionable as yours, I mean who doesn't like the fucking Matrix?" You say as you pull your sweater over your head and smooth it out over your stomach. 

He laughs a bit, "I think you're the one with questionable taste, but agree to disagree." 

"No," You shake you head, "No, No, there is no agree to disagree here, the Matrix is one of the greatest film franchises to ever exist and I won't take disrespect to my boy Keanu." 

"Whatever you say, Sol, whatever you say." Is all he responds with, "Do you want to take a walk?" 

You nod, "I need to get out, maybe it'll help wake me up too." 

"Who are you and what have you done with my shut-in boyfriend." He teases you. 

You smile at him, "Shut up, even the greatest of shut-in's like to get out every once in a while so that we can photosynthesize before returning to our caves." 

He laughs loudly at that and you can't help but laugh with him. He stands up and moves close to you to press his lips to yours quickly, his hand briefly sliding across your stomach, "C'mon Neo, let's go." 

"ED, do I need to go in depth as to why Neo is so great and why your sarcasm and inability to understand his greatness is just sad?" You say as you follow your boyfriend out of the room. 

"You know what, go right ahead and educate me." He says with a smile as he helps you put your shoes on, you had finally given in and realized you needed help with it now. 

"This is going to be a long walk, I hope you're prepared." You said to him. 

He stands up after he finishes tying your laces, "I think you'll tire yourself out first." 

"Is that a bet?" You raise an eyebrow at him, smiling. 

"First to cave chooses the movie we watch tonight?" 

"Eridan, by the end of the day you will be watching first hand the greatness of choosing between the red pill and the blue pill." 

"You're on, Captor." He laughs as you both leave the apartment. 


End file.
